fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Riptide
Mario Riptide ( Japanese: マリオ激浪 Mario Gekirō) is an upcoming 2016 motor cruise racing video game developed by Nintendo EAD and published, licensed and owned by Nintendo for the 8th-generation Wii U console. ''Mario Riptide was first announced on April 2, 2015 and it is set to be released on September 16, 2016 in Japan, October 14, 2016 in Switzerland, October 20, 2016 in Europe, October 21, 2016 in the United States, and October 22, 2016 in Australia. The game itself is a water-style riptide racing in which riptide racers must race first, second or third to the finish line in order to win the water race round. Mario Riptide ''supports gamepad function, Nunchuk controls, the use of Wii U Nintendo Network in online multiplayer, and amiibo. Bundles and packs are yet to be announced in the future. ''Mario Riptide is set near the Mushroom Kingdom where Mario and his friends are bored doing something, thus Toadsworth forced toads to think and build a riptide stadium with several riptides. Mario has learned that there are more riptide water tracks outside their own kingdom. There is also a LAN multiplayer mode instead of just online multiplayer. In the LAN multiplayer mode, all riptide parts are automatically unlocked and available for use. Additionally, this game can be purchased through Nintendo eShop, with the digital version requiring 4274 MB memory in order to be downloaded and installed. ''Synopsis Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Toad, Peach and Daisy went to beach in order to relax quietly as their vacation. Mario is seen looking at the bright and happy sea for his imagination. Luigi also brought a volleyball in order to play against his fellow rival Waluigi. Luigi: "Hey, Waluigi, do you want to play volleyball?" Waluigi: "Sure, I wanna play! Prepare to lose Luigi!" But suddenly, both of the two are tired and the rest have nothing to do, they try to guess an idea which could make them really happy. Mario said he wants to learn how to drive a riptide since he saw several goombas riding riptides in the sea moving really fast. He also pleaded to challenge someone so he can change his style and earn popularity. The Rest: "That's a great idea! I liked it very much!" They later abandon their wise vacation and came back to their kingdom while entering Peach's castle. They sought out to ask Toadsworth that they are interested in riptides. Toadsworth: "Uh oh, what is a riptide?" Mario: ''"A riptide is a very small speed boat that travels as fast as an average kart."'' Toadsworth: "Ok, i got it Mario, I now know how to build a riptide racing track." The Rest: "Yay!!! Thanks!" Toadsworth asked the toads to build a riptide track located near the Mushroom Kingdom that consists of fresh water, riptides, anti-gravity portions, ramps and secret passageways. After a riptide track was built, A lot of citizens are very happy because of that. Mario and the rest are able to play a riptide match. Now, they are already happy and aren't bored anymore. ''Gameplay The basic gameplay of ''Mario Riptide ''is very unique and original to the rest of Mario games. Players race in a variety of tracks filled with fresh water using riptides as the baseline vehicle in the game. All riptide racers will have a slightly shorter gravity whenever he/she is in the air, thus making them slower to land in the water track. They can still manuever in the air, however it is also possible to out of bounds whenever he/she drives the riptide in the outside of a water track. The game features riporbs where they can be used as an advantage such as attacking another players and to speed-up. All of the water tracks present in the game feature obstacles, ramps, secret passageways, traps, turbo pads and even more. It also retains the risk of falling out of the water track and unique hazards, similar to some ''Mario games such as Mario Kart series. Some exclusive water tracks can be downloaded via downloadable content. (in Wii U Store) The player can collect coins in order to unlock additional riptide parts. The maxiumum coins that a player can collect in a match is 15. The maximum grid of this game across all modes (except for speed trials which is always one) is 12, akin to Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. ''In the online multiplayer mode, it is possible to have just two (2) players playing a round depending on the people online in the server. Mario Riptide'' supports both Wi-Fi and bluetooth while streaming ghosts to another person globally. The touchscreen features the character places in the left side, the course map in the right side, with a moving water background. The touchscreen also allows the player to draw the symbol associated with their character. The amiibo function allows player to unlock new riptide models with specific characters by entering a code. Mario Riptide supports Wii U Gamepad, Wii U Pro Controller, Wii Remote and Nunchuk. ''Features'' ''Riptide Customization'' Throughout the game, the player can customize their riptide (also goes to the term jetski) at every beginning of the race match, in all game modes including online multiplayer. Much unlike the Mario Kart games, players can actually recolor their riptide parts in any color they wanted to using a preset of colors such as red, orange, pink and green. The player can unlock riptide parts by gaining coins or completing various cups in Riptide Championship across single-player or multiplayer. They can affect various stats such as speed, acceleration, weight, handling, items and special. ''Airborne System'' The game features an airborne system in which players can perform spins, barrel rolls and flips by going off a ramp. Going off the ramp automatically slows down the landing of a riptide player. There are three unique functions while in the air, shake the Wii U Gamepad vertically in order to spin, horizontally in order to flip and diagonally in order to barrel roll. Sometimes when carelessly performing this move, the player can get harmed and be temporarily stunned for a very few seconds. (such as performing at the side of a ramp) ''Anti-Gravity Water'' Mario Riptide features an anti-gravity water system placed in the sides of a water track. which features very rare and unique power-ups, usually for last placers. Anti-Gravity is sometimes difficult to find in some tracks and may be a secret, but sometimes easy to search for it. ''Special Abilities'' Mario Riptide also contains a special ability in which riptide players gain advantage against other enemies. Each Mario character has their own specific special ability whenever their special meter is full. The players can gain special meter by drifting, using jumping ramps, using turbo pads, and using power-ups against other jetski racers. Special abilities can be toggled by drawing the symbol in the touchscreen associated with their character. ''Player Level'' A level up system has been implemented in order to make racers feel more confident of their fun. Player's level can only be increased and shown in online multiplayer. By leveling up across online mode, the player can unlock exclusive riptide parts in order to suit their appearance. ''Modes In ''Mario Riptide, there are 8''' game modes (not including the settings): *Riptide Championship' *Versus'' *''Speed Trials'' *''Battle'' *''LAN'' *''Online Multiplayer'' *''Riptide Track Editor'' *''Cruise Replay'' ''Riptide Championship'' The main baseline mode of Mario Riptide features four riptide engine classes each with specific diffculty: 50cc (Easy), 100cc (Normal), 150cc (Challenging), and Mirror (Challenging). The mirror mode is also 150cc, but it is reverse as stated. The objective is to win a series of water tracks in a specific cup in order to obtain stars. The number of stars will depend on how high the player's point it is (the highest points that a player can attain in this mode is 75). Stars are used by unlocking more harder difficulties. They can also attract fame for winning a particular championship. Riptide Championship point spread comparison: ''Versus'' The versus mode provides player an opportunity to pick any difficulty and game rules such as picking the number of laps, turning orbs on/off, and picking the number of opponents. He/she can change the handicap of his/her opponents and pick a number of races as shown in the menu. Coins collected here in this mode aren't added to the player's coin total. This mode is exclusive to either Single-player or Multiplayer. ''Speed Trials'' A mode in which a player can practice his/her own skills in any unlocked water tracks in Riptide Championship mode. It supports ghosts on the online multiplayer in which a racer can beat his/her record in a particular water track. Once a racer plays a time trial mode, he/she will be given a free, an item which is present to this mode only. Other useful items do not appear at this mode as it can ruin the player's experience in gaming. ''Battle'' The game's battle mode is consisted of three game types:' Drag Racing', Tsunami Survival and Coin Dash. Each of them have their own specific water tracks and can have any specific number of rounds ranging from 1 to 5. This game mode and the game types can be played across single-player and online multiplayer modes, except for the Drag Racing part due to the fact it consists of only four players. This mode in online also contains an own VR rating. *In Drag Racing, the player must use his/her skills while starting their engines and timing shifts in a straight track. Only exclusive to this, the riptide players cannot customize there own jetski, instead being chosen a normal jetski. They cannot steer their jetskis at this mode as this game type doesn't consist of turns. Early or late shifts can cause the player to temporarily slow down. First one to cross the finish line wins. This game type can contain a maximum of four players and a minimum of two. *In Tsunami Survival, riptide players must avoid being swallowed by tsunami, else they will get eliminated. The player can pick how long the tsunamis last, from 60 seconds to 2 minutes, and pick how efficient they are. The player must survive in order to win the match. The Tsunami Survival tracks are all square-shaped and have tsunami flows from each side of the square tracks. The maxiumum players in this game type are twelve. *In Coin Dash, the water tracks have different and specific designs. Some of them have ramps, teleporters and even hazards. This is the only game type in Battle mode on which it supports orbs. The riptide player can use weapon riporbs to steal other player's coins. The maximum coins collected is 10. The player with the most coins, as usual, wins the match. Coins collected here are not added to the player's total coin amount, like the Versus mode. Maximum of dozen riptide players can play this game type, akin to Tsunami Survival. ''LAN'' In this mode, the racers can pick any part of the riptide (all of them are unlocked automatically and available for use) to complement their game style. Maximum of 4 players are allowed in this LAN multiplayer mode. All of the water tracks here are automatically unlocked as well. ''Online Multiplayer'' The most prominent mode for online gaming comes with challenging other players worldwide. Players can unlock random riptide parts in order to complement their style of play when playing this online mode. While playing a match with this mode, he/she will encounter a globe with a space background while waiting for other riptide racers to join. A Nintendo network is required to access this mode. The player can gain VR Rating and XP by playing online matches, however the VR Rating can also be decreased depending on the player's place, usually near the last placing. All players start with 500 VR and the maximum level cap is 100. Online Multiplayer VR rating & XP spread comparison: ''Riptide Track Editor'' In this mode, players can create their own track and share it to their friends or other people across the online multiplayer mode. Players can add water roads by using from a preset tools such as straight, turn left or right, and bent. They can also recolor the water, pick a water edge, change the background and the appearance of the bleachers if they are interested. ''Cruise Replay'' Cruise Replay is an Internet-based mode in which the players can record and share their game highlights and other people's game highlights. These videos can be uploaded in either Youtube, Daily Motion and Miiverse. The player is given the privilege to edit their recorded gameplays by slowing down, or speeding up. He/She can also change the tone of the video screen such as greyscale, black & white, sepia tone, or rainbow themed. ''Riptide Racers 'NOTE: SECTION IN PROGRESS' Each riptide participant is broken down into '''5' weight classes: *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' ''Tracks ''Championship Tracks ''Bronze Cup'' *Toad Riptide Stadium *Riptide Park *Rockfall *Boo Forest *Cheep-Cheep Beach ''Silver Cup'' *Shore Valley *Wario Dunes *Perilous Harbor *Flower Garden *Sushi Shoals ''Gold Cup'' *Cake Desert *Luigi's Mansion *ROB Pass *Abandoned Mine *Sherbet Town ''Platinum Cup'' *Bowser's Watercastle *Enchanted Slide *Skytop Cruise *Rainbow Road *Universal Gravitation ''Retro Tracks'' ''Goomba Cup'' ''Koopa Cup'' ''Spike Cup'' ''Downloadable'' *Hyrule Plaza *Metroid Water Space Station *Ragnarok Town *Cake Waterway *Ice Facility *Cryotech City ''Battle Stages'' Amiibo All amiibos in Mario Riptide are available in read only. amibo a.png|''Mario's Riptide'' amibo b.png|''Mario's Riptide (including himself)'' ''Soundtrack Gallery Marioriptidelogo.png|First Logo of ''Mario Riptide. Firstgameplay.png|First gameplay screenshot. a riptide thingy.png|A basic riptide. ''Trivia'' Category:3D Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:2016 Category:Wii U Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Rated 6 Games